end_of_the_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karsas City
The Capital of Karsas is the self-named Karsas City. As the largest city in the world, both by area and population, it is a central point for many events. Geography Location Karsas City is located on the plains of Karsas, in the corner of the Fang Mountains. The Waldorf River flows from the mountains through the south-eastern end of the city before flowing towards Lake Gordas and Raas Lake. Area Karsas City is the largest city in the world, both in population and in area. Natural Resources Karsas City is in a prime location for mining operations in the Fang Mountains. Several mines are within a few hours' travel of the city borders, as well as several mountain outposts. As the city is nearly at the source of the Waldorf, large expenditures and statutes protect the river from contaminants and industrial runoff. People and Society Nationality Karsite, though Karsian is sometimes used by non-humans Ethnicities Humans make up the majority in Karsas City, comprising of approximately 55% of the census population. Elves and dwarves (~15% and ~13%) comprise most of the remainder. The remaining is comprised of various other races, including halflings and gnomes. Religions Most major religions have temples in Karsas City, including the Sanctuary of Pelor in High Street and the Wayfarer of Obad-Hai in the southern ends of Park Lane. Population Karsas City itself (metropolitan area) contains just over one million (census numbers, last two censuses), with the Urban population peaking last year at 940 000. Age Structure Government Mayoral elections are held every five years in Karsas City, in a similar fashion to Karsas proper. The current Mayor is Alejandro Montesorio, a human male. Districts There are 16 districts in Karsas City. In some cases they are encircled by hard borders, in others they are simply colloquial names. Alphenvale Alphenvale lies on the north-western edge of Karsas City, and is known to the non-Elven population as "Tiny Surin", due to the larger-than-average Elf population that lives there. It is the site of many well-known restaurants and music halls, and is very close to the Tower of Wisdom in High Street. Blye Square Blye Square is one of the predominant areas in Karsas City for entertainment and high-end stores. Backing onto Long Reach, the Public Gardens, Riverwalk South, and High Street, Blye Square is strangely peaceful in such a major thoroughfare. Hammerhead Also known as "Hair-Chin Hollow", Hammerhead is the dwarven area of Karsas City, bordering the Waldorf and Riverview to the south. The finest smiths outside of Stutgär have their shops in Hammerhead. The Dwarves themselves requested an area on the outside of the town by the Industrial Quarter so as to not be disturbed and to not be disrupting, given their constant hammering. High Street High Street, nestled between the Gardens, Alphenvale, Blye Square, Oblong Road and the Shambles, is the wealthiest district. It is where the exclusive retail outlets are housed, as well as the upper crust of Karsas. The Mayor as well as the majority of the Council take their residences in High Street, as does Duke Ollander Fremen, the wealthiest and most philanthropic person in Karsas. The Tower of Wisdom, the premiere school of magic in the Eastern World, also resides in High Street. Industrial Quarter Backing onto Low Street, Riverwalk North, and Parliament Castle, Industrial Quarter is the industrious heart of the city. Workshops, smelters, woodworking shops and gnome inventors make their business in this area. There are a few warehouses just outside the city within easy access, as well. Long Reach Long Reach is a densely-packed region of housing along the south-west edge of the city. Very few businesses survive long in Long Reach, simply because people don't want to live next to mercantilism. Low Street Despite its name, Low Street is not poor. Many religions jockey for position and followers in Low Street, and any religion is allowed to petition the City to build a temple. There are many social programs headquartered in Low Street as well. Oblong Road The best way to describe Oblong Road is "organised, specific, capitalist chaos". It is an area set aside for mercantilism at its finest. During summer, and particularly leading up the Light Festival, it is the busiest, most densely populated area in the world. Stallkeepers are required to bid and register for spaces in Oblong Road, and may reside there for one week before bidding again. If there is anything that is needed, at a price point below rich, that a sentient being could want, there are good odds it will be found in Oblong Road. Park Lane Park Lane, along the western edge of Karsas City, is home to a great many businesses. For those industrious people who cannot afford the rent in the central city, Park Lane is the place to be instead. There is a registry of businesses kept by the Park Lane Business Association, but it is usually about a week behind. Parliament Castle Once the site of the original Fort Karsasova, the Castle has built itself up over the years. The gates of the Castle are never closed, by Karsite statute, and the grounds are open to the public. Within the keep is the national government housing, and also contains a wing where the local government rules. Public Gardens While not directly a district, the Public Garden is a sprawling urban green space nestled between Park Lane, High Street and Long Reach, and opens up into Blye Square. At the centre of the park is a large covered square, used throughout the year as an entertainment and concert space. Regrowth Square Regrowth Square is an oddity, even by Karsas City standards. No building has ever lasted longer than two years on that site. The first, a small temple, burned down under mysterious circumstances many years ago, and it seems as though buildings that are built on that site burn down, get ransacked, businesses fail or the like. Five years ago, Councilman Aldrich Bromin declared that no further buildings would be constructed on that site. In honour of that decision, Councilman Trellai Parhellian asked that a Surian Oak be planted in the center of the newly named Regrowth Square, which was granted. The citizens and businesses that surround Regrowth Square take pride in their upkeep of that tree. Riverview The eastern shores of the Waldorf River are taken up mostly by Riverview. Riverview is mostly housing, but roughly a third of the housing is set aside for residences for the various schools in Metropolitan Karsas City. Also included in the housing is accommodations for foreign dignitaries and many inns. Riverwalk Along the west side of the Waldorf River lays the twin districts of Riverwalk South and Riverwalk North. Riverwalk South is predominantly used for commercial purposes, businesses and retail and the like, while Riverwalk North is primarily a residential area. The Shambles During the first few centuries of Karsas City, The Shambles was the name given to the poor area of town, before High Street became the wealthy area. It was counted as a slum, and the very bottom of the barrel. Many efforts have been taken to improve the overall quality of life for Karsites, reducing the need for a poor area and slum. The Shambles is still not the best area of town, filled with dark alleys and often unsavoury people, but it is by no means specifically dangerous anymore. Category:City